Songbird
by LittleMissStark
Summary: Clint has a talent he hasn't told anyone and has no plans to tell. But somehow his fellow avengers keep catching him. He plays violin. And he's damn good. little bit of Stony in here. Lady Loki/Clint Barton. lots of fluff and angst


They were in Budapest when he first opened his mouth. It wasn't a talent he wanted people to know he had. Honestly, it just slipped out. They were in the middle of a two day stake out. With only water and protein bars while they waited for there target, the rain wasn't helping and he just wanted to go home. They were just talking to keep moral up when he told her.

At five years old his grandmother forced music training on him, handing him a violin and taking him to a teacher three times a week He was a natural at it. It wasn't surprising to him when he picked up a bow that he was a natural at another stringed instrument. He had never been so grateful for his grandmother. That violin was the best part of his life before S.H.I.E.L.D. It helped him escape when things at home got bad. He'd run off to somewhere private and just start playing. Bleeding his soul into the music that flowed in the night air. He wasn't sure how his fellow avengers would react to it. His parents always ridiculed him for it. Calling him a pussy, a sissy and a number of other horrible things. He didn't want to hear anything like that from the only people in his life that actualy fucking matter to him.

They were behind a rock, sitting on the soppy ground from the rain fall. He told her. "I play violin. Well, did. My grandmother made me take lessons. Turns out I was a natural." He barely realized what he said, staring at the mud until it sunk it. His eyes wide, looking over at Natasha with such fear. Fear that she would ridicule him for it to. But she didn't. She just looked surprised, honestly surprised and smiled. A small smile, a genuine smile. "After this is over, your playing me a song of my choice." He smirked weakly. "Got it."

The next day they were back at there bunker, which just happened to be an abandoned music studio. (of all places) and she just happened to find an old violin in the bottom of it. (they were bunked on the top of the old store) and handed it to him. "Here. Now, play me Something...nice. We could use something nice around here." She smiled that small smile, sitting across from him, starting to take apart her gun to clean, placing each piece on the table. He smirked weakly, dusting off the poor, wooden instrument. "ok...something nice. Gimme a sec. This needs some adjustment." She watched as he worked on the violin with experienced hands. She knew he must still play and never gave it up. He didn't show any signs of rusting.

Once he was done, he took the bow and the violin, placing it in the crock of his shoulder letting out a breath, closing his eyes. He felt his anxiety get to him. He forced himself to calm,imagining he was back in the woods, alone. Just him and the trees. He brought the bow down in a gentle stroke, starting to play. Natasha would look up form her cleaning, listening and watching him. It was like the instrument was apart of him. Just like his bow. Treated it gently, properly, the way it was supposed to. The music he was playing with each gentle stroke was beautiful. Not one note off. It was beautiful and light and something she could imagine herself dancing to with someone special. It made there currently dark situation in Budapest a hopeful light. He stopped, the song coming to an end. He lowered the instrument to his lap, not looking at his red headed partner. "So...say it." Natasha raised her eyebrow. "Say what?" He sighed. "That I'm some kind of pussy for playing this. Just..make it quick."

She gave him a softly stern look before walking over to him. "Why would I say that? It was beautiful. Did you chose a Russian composer for my sake?" "possibly." She smirked and was happy to see a small smile working on his face as he turned his face to look at her. "So...yeah. I can do ..that." He shrugged, standing. Bow and violin in hand. She smiled. "Clint, it was beautiful. Why didn't you tell me? It was never put in your file." He sighed, shaking his head. "Cause I never told any one. It was just what I did when things got bad at my house. Believe me my parents weren't quiet about what they thought of this."

Natasha frowned. "Well they were wrong. It was beautiful and you should be able to do this whenever you like. It doesn't make you a pussy or any of that. It makes you human. It makes you unique." He shook his head at her, walking away. "Yeah... sure." He didn't want her to see his eyes welling up with tears.

He had no idea how much his life would changes just years after that. He stilled played. When alone or around Natasha when she asked. But since the Avengers it was harder to get alone. Especially now that he was living in the Avengers tower and whenever times got bad for him. A bad mission, anxiety getting to him, he would always hide away in his room and tell JARVIS to lock, soundproof and to not tell anyone what he does in here. He'd be gone for a hour or so, just playing. He was never surprised when Tony walked by the one day while looking for him. He came out of the room. Tony saw him, smiling. "And just where the fuck have you been? We've been looking for you." He smirked weakly. "Miss me that much Stark?" Tony smiled turning a little more serious. "You ok?" Clint sighed. "Yeah. I just..needed to be alone for a bit." Tony smirked, nodding. "Right. I got ya. Alone time. Just..glad your back, Cap is nearly done making dinner." Clint chuckled weakly, following him down.

It was that next week that Bruce caught him. It was a hell of a nightmare. It left him shaking and struggling not to break down into a puddle of tears and anxiety. He calmed enough to get out of bed and get his violin, starting to play, needing to. He was so shaken, he forgot to lock and soundproof. Bruce was awake at 3:30 AM, probably just getting done with Tony in the lab as he walked by Clint's door. He stopped, hearing music. He listened. That sounded like a violin. Not from a music player of any sort. It was too loud, too clear. He hesitantly opened the door, watching.

He couldn't believe it. Clint playing the violin. It was a strange sight but not unpleasant. To see such a tough man playing a such a fragile instrument. He nearly jumped when the violin took a wrong note, screeching, Clint standing, looking ready to bolt. Bruce stepped in, his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..catch you. I just heard music." Clint started putting his violin away. "Don't tell the others." Bruce looked surprised. "Wha...Clint...why? I mean I won't tell but why don't you want them to know? It was beautiful." Clint sighed, putting the violin under the bed. Back in it's case. "It's complicated, I just don't want them to know." Bruce nodded. "I won't tell. Promise." Clint nodded before letting out a breath. He was still tense. "I'll be in the training room." He walked past Bruce, going down the hall. Bruce frowned, watching before he went back to his own room. He knew it must have to do with his bad childhood. He sighed sadly before retreating to his own room.

It wasn't a month later that things got stranger...yet better for Clint. Loki was abandoned on earth as punishment only after his torture in an Asgurdian prison. Oh and he was a girl now. Loki was a woman now. Tony gave Loki the nick name "Lady Loki." She actually didn't mind it. Feelings developed and things happened. Very sexy things happened and now her and Clint were a couple. Clint was happier then he had been in a long time. It was hard to believe he actually fell for Loki, of all people.

After one particularly bad fight he huffed down to the training room, putting his ear buds in his ears and playing Bach and Mozart as he shot arrow after arrow at the targets. He let the music flow thru him, relaxing him as he shot his arrows with ease, never missing a target. Unknown to him Loki had ventured down, watching behind him in her green tank top and pajama pants. Her long black hair over one shoulder and her green eyes were red with tears she shed over her birdie. He stopped, sensing someone behind him. He took his ear buds out, turning to see her. "Oh...hey.." He frowned softly, ready to apologize for all the awful words said to each other when she spoke, looking curious. "You listen to classical music?" He blushed. "Yeah. When I'm in practice I do. It helps me relax. Are you ok?"

He walked closer and he noticed she almost took a step back. It broke his heart. Her stepping away was a condition learned from past abuse. She looked up at him, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you into making an impossible choice. You work for S.H.I.E.L.D wither I like it or not. No matter how dangerous things may get, your always going to be an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." He smirked weakly. "Don't forget an avenger." She smiled softly. "I can't forget that which is so obvious." He smiled sadly, his hands going to rest on her arms. "I'm sorry to. I was an ass. Forgive your ass?" She giggled lightly before wrapping her arms around his waist. "You are forgiven." He smiled, kissing her head. "Now how about that make up sex?" He smirked. She sighed but smirked back. "You don't even need to ask." She pulled his head down, crashing her lips to his.

He smiled into the kiss, his hands finding her hips with practiced ease. The kiss became heated as she jumped, wrapping her legs around hist waist. He pulled away from the kiss with a smirk. "Lets take this to our room. I'm gonna make up for every horrible thing I said." She smiled as he carried her, her legs still wrapped around him as he walked them to there bedroom. He bit his lip. She kept rubbing against his hardening member. Once to there room he laid her gently on the bed, kissing her neck. She smiled, small sounds of pleasure escaping her. He started to remove her shirt, kissing up her taut stomach and breasts. She moaned softly. "Clint, there is no need for such affection. I know you are sorry." He didn't look up as he kept kissing her stomach, breasts, neck. "I do. I have to make sure you know just how much I love you." He started kissing down her stomach, slowly taking her pants off, leaving her nude. He had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat, the whole fight coming back.

"_You have already given them so much Clint! Too much. Your last mission nearly took your life." She glared. He glared back. "Because you would care so much I was gone. Just tell me, it wouldn't be the first time someone would tell me that" She shook her head. "You are being an idiot." "I'm being an idiot? Remind me who saved your ass when you got abandoned here?" He could tell he hit a nerve but he couldn't stop himself. "And I was able to because I am a S.H.I.E.L.D agent." She glared. "I didn't need your help. You let your compassion take over." "Compassion? I'd call it pity. That's why I chose to save a monster." She looked up, eyes wide before glaring, her green eyes welling up. "Get out." He glared. "Fine by me princess." He turned harshly before leaving, slamming the door. He pretended he didn't hear her crying when he left. _

He panted above her, holding her close as he finished, hiding his face in her neck, breathing in her scent of pine and earth. She always loved earthy smells. She wrapped herself around him, kissing his cheek. "Birdie?" He held her tighter. "Just a few more minutes. I just want to hold you." She smiled softly, kissing his head. It was a few minutes later that he pulled out before changing. The guilt was eating at him and saying "I'm sorry" over and over again isn't gonna help. She was still laying down, watching him get dressed. She smiled weakly. "Where do you think you are going?" He smirked weakly, looking over his shoulder at her. He had to swallow. It was so tempting to get back in bed and ravage her all over again. The deep green sheets laying over her amazing, curved body, black hair falling around her face. Her face till flushed from there love making. He had to look away before he couldn't leave. "Training. Don't worry. I'll be back for round two." He smirked, turning to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss before smirking. "Cocky." He chuckled lowly. "I can show you cocky. Again." She laughed, laying back down. He smiled, kissing her head. "Rest. Don't worry, I'll be back." She nodded, cuddling into the sheets. Once he was sure she wasn't looking and was asleep, he snuck his violin case out from the closet and quickly made his way to the elevator.

It was going on 2AM as he made his way onto the roof. It was a clear night. The stars were bright and the moon was nearly full. He let out a breath, placing the case on the floor of the roof, getting out the instrument and bow. He placed it in the crock of his shoulder and neck and started playing out his guilt. A haunting melody. He called her a monster. He knew that was an "off limits" type word when concerning her and yet he crossed that line without even stopping. He kept playing, bringing the bow down in a smooth stroke on the strings. The music flowing around him. He made her cry. She wouldn't admit that. She was too prideful. But he heard it. The music got just a little faster, deeper and so sad. Once the song was done, he was ready to play another until he sensed someone with him. He turned, seeing Tony, leaning against the roofs wall. He must have come looking for him and didn't want to interrupt. Clint sighed, lowering his instrument. "Great. Now you caught me."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Caught you? You make it sound like this is some horrible secret." Clint didn't have an answer for him, starting to put it away. Tony continued. "It was your parents wasn't it, that made you feel like shit about something so awesome." Clint was silent a moment before speaking. "Yeah. How'd you know?" Tony sat down on the roof next to Clint. "I know a thing or two about parents making you feel like shit for something awesome. My dad got drunk pretty often and even when he wasn't, he'd wouldn't hesitate to tell me how much he wished I was just a normal boy who would leave him alone. That my genius shouldn't be for children. So for a while I tried to hide it. Didn't work but still.." Clint nodded before sighing. "I'm sorry. Why were our parents so shitty?" Tony chuckled weakly but Clint could tell there wasn't much humor in it. "I don't know. So you gonna tell the others Mozart?" Clint gave him a look before looking back to the city. "Honestly at this point the only ones who don't know are Loki and Thor and Steve. Bruce caught me, Natasha's known." "You know I do play a mean piano." Clint smirked weakly. "Shit, really?" Tony smiled. "Yeah, we could put on a concert for them." Clint smiled. "I actually like that idea." Tony chuckled. "That settles it, when everyone knows were giving them a concert." Clint chuckled.

Soon after that Tony left. Either back to his lab or back in bed with Steve. He's felt a lot better then he had in a long time about his hidden talent. He stayed on the roof for a few more hours, just playing and feeling the music before packing it up and going back to his room. He carefully placed the violin case back in the closet before undressing and getting under the green covers, holing Loki close. He felt her snuggled back into him. He smiled, kissing her head before falling asleep himself.

It was days later that Thor caught him playing after a nasty nightmare, on the roof again. He was gonna go flying with his hammer until he heard Clint playing. When Clint stopped Thor smiled. "Never have I heard something played so beautifully." Clint blushed. "Thanks Thor. Look, don't tell the others, ok? It's kinda a secret." Thor's smiled faulted. "But this music you make, it is beautiful, it should be shared among the world." Clint gave him a look. Thor nodded with a sad smile. "As you wish." He took off, hammer in hand.

A week later there was some huge alien attack in a nearby state. All the avengers were needed. Loki was allowed to come and stay on the hellicarrier. It took come convincing (threatening) Fury not to put her into the glass cell. Fury huffed away down the hall. Loki sighed, looking away. "I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have come here." Clint looked at her. "Hey, don't you listen to him. You belong on here like everyone else." He saw she still wasn't listening, only going more in her mind,her eyes welling up. He moved closer, his hand holding her arm gently while his other tilted her face up. It broke his heart. Those green eyes were like orbs, welling up with unshed tears. "What you did in the past, is in the past, you know it wasn't even your fault. It was the tesseract. It affected you to."

She nodded, her eyes still looking away. He continued. "You paid for what you did in the worst way." She sniffled, two tears rolling down her face."Not the worst." She said softly, not risking to speak up for fear her voice would fail her. His eyes widened. "Not the worst? They tortured you,raped you, fuck they stitched your mouth shut." She looked up, swallowing the lump in her throat. "It brought me to you. After they were done Odin changed me into this female form. Now answer this honestly. If I hadn't been changed into a woman, if I was still the same Loki that attempted to take over Midguard, male. Would you honestly still want me?" Clint smiled weakly before sighing, wrapping his arms around her. "Honestly. Yeah. It would have taken longer but yeah. Nothings changed about you, just your gender. I can go both ways." He smirked weakly. This made her smiled before sniffling. "You have a mission Hawkeye. You should be suiting up." He smirked before kissing her. "I love you. I'll be home in time for dinner." She smirked. "You better be." She watched as he walked down the hall before sighing, looking back the familiar glass cell before walking down the hall.

It felt like days later when Clint and the rest got back. Loki had been watching the battle below from the flying fortress of the S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarrier. Chewing on her lip and thumb in worry. Once Agent Hill announced over the intercom that the avengers had arrived back on board and were ready to fly higher, she nearly ran to medical, knowing he would at least be close to it for his fellow teammates sakes if not actually in it. She got there and they pointed her into Clint's direction around the cornor. Nearly all of them needed medical treatment. Tony had a few gashes that needed stitches but that was it and he was in and out. Once she saw Clint she gasped or tried not to.

He was in pretty bad shape. There was a bullet wound on his left shoulder, bruises and cuts on his face and he was holding his ribs. She was betting that at least one was broken. A doctor was examining him at the moment but she rushed to him, holding his hand. "Oh God...Clint..." He looked over at her, forcing a smirk but she could tell he was in a lot of pain. "Told ya Id' be back before dinner.." She smiled sadly, her eyes welling up. "It's going on 8 in the evening love." He winced before smirking again. "Never had a late dinner?" She laughed lowly, a few tears falling as she kissed his head. A doctor touched her shoulder, making her turn. "We have to take him to the OR mam. We'll let you know when he's out." She nodded before letting go of his hand as they wheeled his bed out of the medical ward and into the OR of the S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarrier. She followed, going to the waiting room and waiting. She hated waiting.

A few of the Avengers came and waited with her, wanting to know any news. Each had to go to a debriefing, unable to be there all at once. It was around an hour later. (it felt like five hours to Loki) that the doctor told her he was out of OR and was doing just fine. Two broken ribs, sprained wrist and some internal injures that were all taken care of. She made her way into his hospital room quietly, sitting next to the bed, holding his hand. He was still asleep from the medication. She looked down at his hand, seeing the fabric brace around his wrist. Her eyes welled up, knowing it may be a while til he can shoot his bow again. He always went shooting in the training room in Stark tower to vent. She wondered how he would handle thins now. An hour later he started to wake, groaning. "Mmmm wha..." She smiled softly, standing, kissing his head. "shh. I am here Love.." His eyes opened, looking up at Loki warily. "Loki?" She smiled. "Yes. I'm here." He smiled weakly. "Guess no late dinner?" She chuckled before kissing his head and looking more serious. "Clint, your injures. They were greater then most missions. What happened?" He looked away before sighing. "I got stupid."

She was about to protest when he spoke up. "These...rock creatures..things...I saw some of them start to go after a day care center. I got there fast as I could, to evacuate if they haven't already. I helped all I could out. They kept causing these earthquakes but they could keep there earthquakes focused. They focused on the daycare. Before everyone could get out the building collapsed. I was in the middle of it." His eyes widened slightly. "oh God...there were babies in there. Literally, 5 month old babies along with others. 5 year old's, there handlers..."He swallowed the lump forming. She held his face. "shh...calm yourself. I'm sure they were rescued and are just fine now." He refused to believe anything else. He clung to Loki's words, Loki's promise like a dying man in the dessert clings to an mirage.

The next day he refused to stay put. The doctors wanted him to stay on the hellicarrier for at least a week while he healed. Broken ribs could get complicated. While no doctors were watching and Loki was busy getting him lunch, he made his way to director Fury's office. Wincing every so often. He knocked on the door. "Enter." He walked in, Fury sat up from his paper work. "Agent Barton, what can I help you with?" He breathed out. "There was a day care I went to go evacuate in yesterdays attack. Can you tell me how many of those people and children made it out alive?" Fury sighed, looking for a paper. "I have the paper right here. Since the Avengers started I've started keeping track of buildingss damaged and civilians deaths, ect.." He handed him a paper. "Here. I warn you. It's not pretty." Clint nodded, taking the paper, walking out of the room, making his way to his private quarters,starting to read the paper. His hands tightened on the paper, making it crinkle.

It says the name of the day care, what they do and how many were saved, along with names and wither they were employees or just children there. What caught his eye were the numbers. The number of failed evacuation was higher then successful .He was frozen, imagining those children and babies dying, being crushed to death beneath the rubble. Suddenly it was hard to breath. He pushed back his anxiety and crinkled the paper up into a ball before throwing it to the floor as tears started to fall. Those kids died because of him. Because he failed.

Once he calmed he returned he wrinkled paper to fury before heading back to his quarters. He got told Loki was looking for him but he wanted...needed to be alone. Just him and the music. He locked the door to his quarters and got out his violin case he had managed to sneak on. He got it out, wincing as he bent over. He started to put the violin in place but his hand that uses the bow was injured from his sprained wrist. He started to play but when he needed to turn his wrist he winced, making the instrument screech. He tried again and again the same thing. Screeching noises that sounded like a cat dying. He growled before forcing himself to calm, putting it way. Maybe he could at least shoot his bow.

He made his way to the training area, getting his bow and arrow. He started to pull the arrow back when he winced the arrow falling limply to the ground. He growled, grabbing another one, forcing himself thru the pain but the pain made the shot weak, not even making it to the target. He kept ignoring the pain as he kept shooting, the arrows never making it. After one particularly bad shot he threw his bow to the ground, tears of frustration welling up. He heard a small gasp, looking over and seeing Loki, looking fearful for a moment before it turned into worry. "Clint.." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "10 were successfully evacuated from the day care." She smiled sadly, walking closer. "That's good thou-" "16 died or were critically injured in the collapse. 16 adults and children and goddamn fucking infants are dead because I failed them. And now I can't even shoot." She walked closer, holding his sprained wrist gently. "You will in time." He couldn't look Loki in the eye. "Babies are dead, children are dead because of me. I failed them." His lip trembled as she forced him to look in her eyes. "You did the best you could. You nearly gave your life protecting them. You saved 10 people and children. They are alive because you got them out. It's not your fault those creatures brought the building down. You didn't fail. Not one bit. You were amazing." She held his face, starting to wipe away tears. She brought him down for a hug, hugging around his shoulders,holding him close.

He couldn't hold in his tears. He broke down into her shoulder, sobbing like a little boy. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. When he calmed down he looked down at her before gently crashing his lips to hers. She kissed back, opening her mouth to him. He always tended to use sex as an escape form the stresses in his life. That's how they got together in the first place. Using sex as a way to avoid nightmares and vent out the hurt. She felt his hands on her hips, lowering her pants and knew this wouldn't be any different. Not that she was complaining.

Once they were done they went back to his private quarters to sleep. Well she made him sleep. He was emotionally exhausted. They changed into pajamas and cuddled on the bed. She held him close, petting his hair. Making sure he wouldn't have any nightmares.

It was a week later he got release papers to go back to Avengers tower. The night before they would be going home thou he was itching to play and his wrist was feeling ten times better then when he attempted to. He waited until Loki and nearly everyone on board was asleep, sneaking out his violin case and heading to the main meeting room. He got there and was in awe of the stars and clouds. He's never really been up here before at night. He placed the case on the glass table and got the violin out. He placed it in the crock of his neck and shoulder before hesitantly bringing the bow down.

There was barely any pain when he twisted his wrist. He played smoothly. A haunting, guilt ridden melody. He imagined his guilt of those children dying flowing out of him like the music flowing out of the instrument. When he stopped he sensed someone in the room. He looked behind him and saw Loki in her night gown, smiling softly. "Clint..." He shook his head. "Great. Now everyone knows." She walked closer. "Clint...that was one of the beautiful pieces of music I have ever heard. I had no idea you played this earth instrument..Vio..Vi..oh what is it?" He smiled weakly. "Violin. And yes I do. I just..try to keep it secret." she looked taken aback. "Why? A talent like this, it should be shared." He sighed. "My parents didn't like it. My grandmother forced violin lessons on me. I was just a natural at it. My father called me a pussy, a wuss, sissy, fagot. Every name in the book. Even threatened to burn it in front of me if I kept playing." She frowned. He continued. "So when ever I played I snuck out into this forest near my house. I kept it hidden very well."

She swallowed before speaking. "Play for me?" She saw how hesitant he was and wish she could go back in time and kill his father for putting such fear in him over such a beautiful talent. "Please. Playing something nice for me." He smiled softly, walking closer, kissing her softly. "As you wish." She smiled as he walked closer to the glass. The moon light shadowing him against the glass. She sat down,watching the gorgeous picture before her. He brought the violin back to it's place, starting to play out a soft, sweet melody, like one meant for a wedding. She smiled, imagining walking down the aisle to him, dressed in white and him waiting for her to give the rest of her life to him.

It was actually a very pleasant day dream. She watched him play and willed the image of him playing among the stars to memory. Maybe if she told Steve he could draw this amazing scene for her. The music was beautiful and his body graceful and smooth. Not one note off. Once he stopped he looked at her, almost waiting for the harsh words he was used to from his father. She stood with happy tears in her eyes and held his face before crashing her lips to his. He smiled, kissing back, wrapping a free arm around her waist.. Before she caught her breath, pulling away she blurted out. "Marry me.." His eyes widened slightly. "What?" She realized what she said and started pulling away. "I'm sorry..it just came out.." He put his violin down and held her arms gently, trying not to smile like an idiot. "What did you say?" She swallowed her fear, looking into his blue eyes. "Marry me. I'm sorry, it just came out. The music was so beautiful, it made me think of weddings and us and.." He smiled, kissing her, deeply. "You know the asking is my job.. But I guess I'll say yes. This one time." He smirked while she grinned. "Really?" He smiled softer. "Isn't anything I want more." She laughed, kissing him once more. Never had she been so happy to be abandoned on earth.

_Five months later _

"Play the theme from Jaws birdbrain!" Clint chuckled before turning to Loki who was sitting at the wedding table. He was currently the center of attention. Shortly after the proposal on the Hellicarrier, he told the whole team, formally about his talents as a violinist. Now every week him and Tony got together and played together. Sometimes privately, sometimes for the whole team. Today was his wedding and currently the reception was halfway over.

Loki was beautiful in her white wedding gown. It was simple and clung to her body perfectly, green and gold accenting it with sheer fabrics.. Her hair brushed to the side, make up a minimum. (in his opinion she really didn't need it at all) and laughed as Tony calls out what to play. It was a small wedding at Avengers tower with only close friends. Clint turned to Loki. "See Loki? This is why I didn't tell anyone. I start getting requests like that." Tony chuckled. "Com'on, it's not like it's hard." Clint chuckled. "Fine but you better start looking like your stalking someone." Tony grinned before taking off to hide somewhere. Steve shook his head. "Do you even know what you started Clint?"

Clint laughed, starting to place the violin in place. He spoke first. "Now it's not gonna be the same. They got like clarinets an shit. I just got one violin." Tony yelled, slightly muffled from wherever he was hiding. "Play the damn song feathers!" Clint rolled his eyes and started to play it.

They all laughed when Tony came out of hiding at the right moment, tackling Steve who then quickly brought him to the ground as he would an attack but more gentle. Once the theme was done and everyone clapped, Steve kissed him. Tony tried to make it deeper but Steve pulled back. "No, were in public." Tony pouted. "Your no fun." Natasha raised a wine glass, tapping it. "Excuse me. I think it's time for the bride and groom to have there first dance." Bruce smiled over to her, bringing up there song they selected.

The piano started playing in the speakers. "All Of Me" starting to flow thru the living room. Clint walked over to Loki, holding his hand out. His tie was already undone. Soon as the ceremony was over it was done for. Now it hung limply around his neck. She smiled, taking his hand. He lead her to the dance floor which was really the middle of the living room, everyone standing around it, watching and taking pictures. She watched her new family around her, smiling and taking pictures. Then looked up at Clint who was looking down at her with a soft smile, swaying softly along with her. She felt her eyes well up. She cant remember a time she had been happier. Only pain was in her past but now that's changed. Her future was bright and filled with happiness. A few tears fell but before he could wipe them away, she hugged him close, hiding her face in his chest as he held her closer. He kissed her head, softly singing a few of the words in her ear. _"Cause all of me loves all of you. Loves your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections.." _

finally he was able to take her up to there room. He carried her the whole way. She grumbled but smiled. "I can walk. Just because I'm a woman doesn't make me some helpless damsel." He kissed her cheek, still carrying her to there room. "Of corse not." "You're not listening." "Of corse I am dear." She was about to complain again when he kissed her, crashing his lips to hers. She moaned into it, holding his head, hands tangling in short blonde hair. He smiled, opening the door to there room, carrying her inside and laying her on the bed, continuing to kiss her. Hands starting to roam under the dress, wanting it off. She helped happily, shimming out of the dress, leaving her in her black bra and panties. It wasn't long until those were off as well.

Once they were done she held him close, his arms holding her waist tightly. She spoke up, sounding scared. "What now?" He sat up slightly, looking at her. "What do you mean?" She let out a breath. "I mean what do we do now? We are husband and wife. On Asgard newly wed couples were expected to produce offspring quickly. In the palace, there expected of that very quickly." He saw the fear in her eyes. Fer that they would need to have kids right away or expected to at some point. He smiled softly, holding her face. "Baby, we don't need to have kids. If you don't want them thats fine. If you do, thats fine. I'm with you whatever you want to do." She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "If we don't have kids what is the point of marriage?" He sighed, holding her closer. "Well here on earth it's about bringing two people who love each other and them wanting to be together the rest of there lives. Just living with each other. For better or worse. No matter what." She smiled, her eyes watery. "I think I can do that." He smiled softly, kissing her. He couldn't believe the way his life has gone but he wouldn't have it any other way.

AN:I wasn't sure about adding the wedding but it just seemed the thing to do. I might add another chapter thats naughty and stuff. If I had them here it would have been a lot longer of a story. Hope you all enjoyed it, please leave a review. :)


End file.
